The Doctor Is In
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Ezekiel and his girlfriend Michonne are trying to work on and strengthen their relationship through the help of one of Atlanta's top sex therapist , Dr. Rick Grimes. Can he help these two solidify their relationship with the use of his special techniques? Or will Ezekiel and Michonne crash and burn when Dr. Grimes tries to help? OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Bringing the heat in chapter one is IsisNicole. Isis is one of those writers who can keep it classy or get down and dirty in the best way, and boy does she get down and dirty with this one. She draws you in and keeps you spellbound for the entire chapter. Are you ready to see what she has in store for you? Let's see what happens when the doctor is in….._

 _OOC/AU_

* * *

 **Dr. Rick Grimes POV**

 _ **Day 1**_

I peered out of my 5th story office window watching the hustle of people and cars rushing off to their destination. Many I guessed were trying to get an early start on their weekend activities. I tried to remember when was the last time I enjoyed a weekend away or just anything with someone else, but I couldn't. As one of Atlanta's leading sex therapist, it did not leave me much personal time for myself. The random blind dates that friends would drag me to never amounted to anything other than a night of forced pleasantries. Maybe one day I will find the time and the one who I would rush home to.

 ** _BUZZ_**

I was broken from my thoughts by my receptionist's voice over the intercom on my desk phone "Dr. Grimes your 3pm consultation is here."

I thanked her and grabbed the case file for my next session off my cluttered desk and head to my front office. As I walked to my consultation room, I pensively glance at my deeper guidance room. This room is what helped propel my practice to its height, but it was also the room that caused me to change my method from up and coming new age approach back into a more traditional role. It was where I performed my more hands-on approach with helping couple's with their intimacy issues, but too many lonely desperate housewives and envious husbands got in the way, so I had to close up shop.

I looked around my front office making sure everything was in place for my new client. The mauve colored loveseat and matching armchair were in order, and the inviting scent of warm vanilla sugar enveloped the space. Clients have to feel comfortable as they are detailing their intimate problems. The wrong color or smell can cause a person to become more closed off and sometimes hostile. I took a seat in a chair that faced the loveseat. The love seat was big enough for only two and couples who are forced to be that close to one another tend to reveal through body language hidden, wordless clues to deeper problems in their relationship. I was adjusting my crisp blue button-down shirt when I heard the light voice of my receptionist Rosita who was speaking to my client, but the voice that responded was sonorous and not quite what I was expecting. As the door opened, I was not quite prepared for the man who walked in. He was dressed in a long black breasted overcoat with a grey waistcoat underneath. This well put together outfit was that of a confident and sure man. The type of man who is sometimes known to have sex in only the missionary position with the lights off and his underwear still on. As he entered the room fully I saw his brown eyes scanning the setting of the room. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled widely and gave a bellowing laugh as he walked towards me with his arms open in a welcoming gesture. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a friendly hug as if we were old friends meeting again after a long separation. Once I was freed from his grasp. I smiled as he grabbed my hand in a firm handshake.

"Good day Dr. Richard Grimes. I am Ezekiel Jacob King II," he said his baritone voice loud and announcing. He had the look of a man of age with his long salt and pepper dreadlocks and beard. I continued to smile as I took in his full attire and features. This brief introduction matched his personality that he was no displaying. The see me, look at me and praise me. I am not really surprised by this as it seems Ezekiel did not mention a few things about himself in the questionnaire matter of fact he didn't really answer any of the questions.

"and this beautiful minx is Michonne," he gestured widely with his free hand back towards the door.

The second half of this pair was still at the door speaking to my receptionist. I could see why Ezekiel labeled her a minx. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her ebony skin tone, shoulder length locs and beautiful shape that was covered up with by too many clothes in my opinion. The white turtleneck with a cream-colored blazer and knee-length skirt just projected the word Librarian, but there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. She thanked Rosita and sauntered into the room. She smiled as she made eye contact me and my chest tighten and I was no longer listening to the long self-introduction Ezekiel was rambling about. A warm heat was swirling in my stomach because of this beautiful woman. It only increases the closer she got as my eyes watched the swaying of her hips as she made it to where Ezekiel and I were standing. Ezekiel placed a soft peck on her cheek and put his arm around her waist pulling her into his space. She pulled herself from his grasp by angling her body away from his. She held out her left hand that was ringless. I grasped her soft, warm hand, while heedlessly rubbing my thumb across the top of her hand. I watched as her mouth parted slightly at the gesture before she found her voice to speak. Her voice was very soft as she civilly spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Grimes."

"Yes… yes, you are very kind of seeing us on short notice, but I assure you our situation is most dire and you are the only one who can fix it." Ezekiel interjected as his hand began to drift lower down her waist Michonne grasped his hand and held it in place. I watched and made note of the movement.

"Why thank you for the compliment, but it was no problem seeing you both today. When Deanna contacted me and told me she had some good friends who were needing some help I couldn't help but step up to help assist you and…one second I do not want to mispronounce such a beautiful name." I opened the file folder and quickly glance for her name "Michonne." I closed the folder, and when I raised my head, I was met with her beautiful smile once again. Her heart-shaped lips and perfectly formed teeth framed her gorgeous face. I licked my lips as I imagined what it would be like to take her lower lip into my mouth. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I stepped back a few steps and gestured towards the love seat.

"Now if you would please have a seat we can get started. Also since we will be discussing things about your lives on a very personal and sexual nature, please call me Rick if you feel comfortable," my eyes wandered to Michonne who was making herself comfortable on the loveseat. Her eyes met mine, and she gave me a small smile again, and I returned the smile in kind.

As everyone became comfortable, I made another note of the body language they were displaying. Ezekiel was sitting forward on the edge almost in the middle of the couch with his legs man spread out and his elbows resting on his knees. While Michonne was sitting demurely with her hands clasped together resting in her lap, and her body turned away from Ezekiel.

As the intensive 1-hour consultation began, I could already see the issue with the relationship and the problem was Ezekiel who asked me to just refer to him as Zeke. Zeke gesture wildly with his hands as he went through a detailed history of how he and Michonne met.

"I was the lead actor in the play Hamlet that just finished up at the Center Stage Theater, and I received rave reviews for my performance." He adjusted his waistcoat and smiled as he spoke of his accomplishment.

"Our circle of friends have always mingled together over the years," she casually stated. Ezekiel turned his head in her direction and smiled at her while placing a hand on her knee. He began to squeeze slightly as he returned his attention back to me.

"Yes they have, and I finally took notice of this beauty we have before us and decided to see what it would be like to date a goddess in the flesh," Michonne rolls her eyes and removes his hand which I saw was gently inching up her leg. I noted she gave his hand a soft squeeze before removing it from her knee and placing in on the couch still clasped in her hand. Zeke paused in his statement as he took note of the brush off that was delivered. He pulled his hand back to his lap and rolled his shoulder as he lifted his upper body to a rigid posture and stared straight ahead. I smirked at this action. She does not like him touching her.

My eyes wandered between the couple as Ezekiel continued to speak about some great accomplishment he has made. Michonne was resting her arm on top of the arm of the couch with her hand placed against her head disengaged from the conversation. I studied her while remaining somewhat engaged with Zeke. Zeke was blind to this as he was more focused on delivering his entire resume to me. She was tugging at the collar of her turtleneck, and I could tell that she was quite uncomfortable in the outfit. As I observed her more closely I noticed little contradictions to the woman sitting in front of me. Although her outfit was conservative her mannerisms screamed something different. She had only one pair of small sterling silver hoops earring on but she had multiple holes in her ear for other piercings. Her makeup was minimal, but her nails were painted firehouse red. Her turtleneck was stuffy and tight, but I could tell that she was braless underneath. This is not who she really is. My eyes lit up as I recalled one of her answers on the questionnaire.

I raised my hand gesturing for Ezekiel to stop talking.

"Michonne…" I say. She jumps slightly at hearing her name called.

"Yes?" she squeaked as she sat up.

"Please tell me. What are you hoping to get out of these sessions?"

Her gaze fell on me and then on Zeke as she spoke. "Well, I am hoping to grow more with Zeke in our relationship so we can possibly take it to another level." I opened the manila file and scanned it quickly. I smirked at her as I began to speak again "Well on your questionnaire you stated something different. Have your feelings changed about your answer."

Michonne mocha skin began to tint as I stared at her keenly. We both knew what she wrote down on the questionnaire, and I was going to play this to my advantage.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "No…No my answer is still the same," on her questionnaire she answered 'to get fucked well and have 3 or 4 orgasms or just have an orgasm period with Ezekiel.'

"Good, I hope to help you reach that goal."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she wondered if I was flirting with her and the answer was yes I was. She averted her gaze and looked at Zeke. She smiled while reaching for his hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"I hope you are able to Dr. Grimes."

It was time for me to take this up a notch and see where this could go. "Ok, now that introductions are over. I would like to try a simple exercise with you both. I need you both to stand up and face each other. This is a simple intimacy exercise. We are going to work on kissing." I moved to the center of the room where there is no furniture to get in our way.

Zeke scoffs as he stands and adjusts his waistcoat "I know how to kiss a woman. I have never had any complaints."

Michonne is standing slightly behind Zeke with her arms across her chest annoyed once again at Zeke's crass attitude.

I nod my head in her direction where she has dropped her arms to her side and walked to where we were gathered."That's fine and everything but do you know how to kiss Michonne?"

"Of course I do. Michonne is a Goddess and must be treated as such."

"I am not a goddess Zeke. I am just Michonne plain, me, myself, and I Michonne," she sighed.

"Ok let's not get off track," I interjected. "Like I was saying intimacy come in all forms. Intimacy by the act of sexual penetration is only one of the different forms of intimacy. A simple kiss can ignite a firestorm or blow the flame completely out. What I'm hoping to accomplish with this exercise it to help introduce a new level of intimacy that you can try out at home tonight."

Zeke smiled as he rubbed his hands together. "Excellent good doctor."

"Ok I want you two to come together and kiss, and I mean a real kiss. The toe-tingling sparks up your back type of kiss,"

"I always make my godd…I mean Michonne tingle," he said confidently as he placed himself directly in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist pulling her in tightly to his body. He began grinding his pelvis into her abdomen. He ran his hands down her back in a quick up and down motion.

It was hard to watch. It was as if he didn't know what the hell he was doing and Michonne's frustration at his lack of knowledge was evident. He grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into the kiss. He opened his mouth wide and extended his tongue before their lips even connected. Placing his entire mouth on her lips and sloppily slid his tongue along the side of her lips. His tongue was fighting for entrance, but Michonne lips remained closed. It was like watching a giant Saint Bernard drink water from a bowl.

"Ok… ok Let stop right there Zeke. You said you knew how to kiss a woman but did it feel like Michonne was enjoying that"

He shrugged oblivious to the obvious."I don't know I was just focusing on the moment."

"See that's where you have the problem. You should be paying attention to Michonnes body language because she did not enjoy that at all."

Zeke turned to Michonne who was vigorously wiping the remnants of saliva from her face. "Is that true Michonne? Did you not enjoy that?"

She threw the wipes into the trash frustrated at what just occurred " No.. no I didn't. Your kisses are too messy, and the grinding your dick into me does not turn me on. It's the exact opposite."

" Why haven't you said something before?"

"I have. You just didn't listen," Michonne spat.

"Good, now we have gotten that out in the open. Let me show you some different things you could try at home tonight. Michonne could you please come here, "I motioned for Michonne to stand in front of me. "Now, Zeke, I want you to take a seat and watch some of the different things I do before I even kiss her."

Zeke turned to face Michonne his brow wrinkled. "Michonne are you comfortable with this?"

"If Rick feels it will help us then yes I am."

Reaching out towards her slowly and placing my fingers lightly on the back of her neck and pulled her towards me slowly. My eyes remained on hers as she slid her body closer to mine. My body inwardly shivered from the light brush of her body against mine. I placed my hand under her chin and used my thumb to lightly stroked beneath her earlobe slowly running my thumb across her soft skin, she closed her eyes and sighed. She placed her hand over mine and leaned her head into my touch. "Michonne…look at me Michonne." When she opened her beautiful brown eyes, her pupils were dilated and her pulse was beating rapidly under my thumb. I was turning her on. My dick began to swell in my boxer briefs as I caressed her face and earlobe more. She was starving for physical and sexually pleasing contact. Foreplay was what she needed, and from her reaction, she needed lots of it. She turned her face more into my hand rubbing her plump lips against the base of my thumb. I was mesmerized as she opened her waiting mouth and wrapped her lips around my thumb. Her mouth was so warm so damn warm. I could feel the pre-cum gathering at the head of my dick wetting the inside of my boxer briefs, but at that moment I didn't care. This woman was making me lose all self-control. She moved her head up and down around my thumb, sliding her warm tongue along the underside as she opened and closed her lips or my digit.

"Yes, that's a good girl," taking pause in my motion I was confused if the voice I heard was really my own. I didn't dare look at Zeke for fear that it would break the spell that we were weaving together. Michonne whimpered as she sucked my digit with great enthusiasm. I pulled my thumb from her mouth with a pop.

Using my coated thumb to slide it across her lips painting them in her cool salvia. "I'm going to kiss you now. Is that ok?" Her eyes remained half hooded as she slowly nodded her head.

I leaned my head closer to her lush, eager lips but I did not kiss her just yet. I wanted to tease her a bit. I slide my tongue along the bottom rim of her lips and feel her shiver from this light contact. I pull her lower lip into my mouth it was so pillowy soft. A deep moan escapes from me as I haven't tasted sweetness in so long and her lips were like honey, and I was drinking from the fountain. Inhaling deeply as I released her lower lip and pulled her upper lip into my mouth. I was overwhelmed by the potency of her kiss, it was delicious, and I devoured her. She slid her arms up around my neck her need causing her to abandon all sense of her surroundings as she buries her fingers in my curls and presses her chest into mine. I could feel her raise a leg off the floor but before I could grab it.

"Dr. Grimes!" Zeke fumed. He was standing alongside us. His jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Is this really part of your treatment or are you trying to have your way with my woman."

Michonne pulled away from my grasp. She placed her trembling fingers against her swollen lips and her other hand against her chest.

"Zeke it's alright. Rick was just demonstrating his technique, and from my reaction, we see that it works very well," She said breathlessly. "Thank you, Rick, for showing us this. I'm sure it will come in handy tonight at home."

My chest was rising and falling quickly from my labored breathing, and my hard-on in my pants was throbbing as I felt more of the stickiness of my pre-cum depositing in my underwear. I ran my hands down my face to help bring my mind back.

"I apologize. I did not expect things to go that way, but Michonne is right, now you know what excites her. I think we have done enough for the day."

Zeke stood with his arms crossed over his chest and lips pursed staring accusatory at me.

I cleared my throat and turned to address Michonne directly. "During our next session. I will have you demonstrate on Michonne intimate touch. I think I will open my deeper guidance room to help assist with this."

"Why is it called deeper guidance?" she asked.

"It is a room for more hands-on techniques. So please come dressed comfortably," I led them back to the main door and saw them out. I gazed at Michonne as she walked passed and I softly whispered for her ears only. "See you again in 2 days," Her steps faltered for a moment before she recovered and followed Zeke out.

* * *

 _ **Day 2**_

"Ouch, that hurts Zeke," Michonne yelp as she jerked her shoulder away from Zeke.

"Well if you would just relax a bit sweetheart I could give you a massage," he placed his hands onto her shoulders, but she quickly shrugged his hands off and moved to the side to pull her blouse back on.

"Ok, let's take a breath. Zeke this exercise is to help you with sexual touch. I mean touching Michonne to get her excited."

"That's what I was doing, but she is just not into it. I've never had this problem before," To say I was frustrated with Zeke would be putting it nicely. We were in my deeper guidance room, and I was trying to make up for the professional slip up that happened last time. No that's a lie I opened the room to get another chance to get close to Michonne. I haven't stopped thinking about her. Her warm moist lips. The way her body felt in my arms soft yet firm. My hands itched for the chance to explore her skin again. But I still must remain professional even if my mind was saying screw this and just show her how you feel. I know she had to feel the same bolt of electricity that passed between us.

"Let's not compare past conquests with your current relationship because your exes may have lied to you," Zeke glared at me, but I did not give a damn at this point. " Now there is an assortment of oils and scents that I laid out for you to use, but you chose to rub on Michonne's skin with dry hands."

I waved my hand in Michonne's direction where she was sitting with her arms folded across her chest " That's why she is not enjoying it. Now Michonne would you be willing to try again?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me "No I would not."

"Not with Zeke but with me," her eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed as I reached my hand out for her to grab.

"Why so you can grope all on her again Dr. Grimes?" Zeke spat my name out like it was just filth. I turned and faced him squaring my shoulders daring this pompous peacock to rise to the occasion.

"Maybe you can learn something about what it really means to please a woman because you keep mentioning these former lovers. Maybe they are gone for a reason."

His forehead creased as he took in my dose of truth. He leaned back in his chair and reluctantly looked away. I returned my attention back to Michonne who was standing next to the massage table watching cautiously.

"Michonne will you please undress for me and lay on the table."

She bit her lower lip as she unbuttoned her shirt. I knew I should turn away and give her some privacy but I just couldn't. My eyes feasted on the sight of her glorious body as she undresses. Her pert full breasts were mouth watering in her red lace bra. My hand thrummed with the urge to grasp both of her breasts and suck on each of her chocolate nipples that were now poking through the lacy fabric. Raising my eyes to see that she was smirking at my ogling of her body. She bent forward giving me a full view of her cleavage as she slid her skirt down her waist. My breath hitch as her full naked bare womanhood was exposed to me.

I cleared my throat and gestured to the massage table. " Please lie flat on your stomach and rest your face comfortably in the headrest." I walked to the end of the massage table to give her enough room. She complied. She knew I was watching her every move, so she took her time climbing onto the table. She spread her legs wide as she rose into position putting her ample ass and pussy on display. I imagined that she did this just for me. My mouth watered for just a taste, one little lick along her slit.

"Anytime now Doctor." Zeke sighed. He was seated with his arms now crossed looking in the direction of the window, but I knew he was watching, and he did not like it. Good. I'm glad he didn't like it maybe now he will see that he was not the great lover that he was lead to believe.

"Sit back and take notes," I said as I licked my lips and approached the table of oils and scents. I grabbed a right triangle-shaped pillow and placed it under her lower abdomen. This cushion propped her lower body off the table and put her ass and pussy in the perfect position for stimulation. I chose a light scented warming oil that I was sure would have Michonne creaming in no time. I turned back to the beautiful specimen that was lying before me. Face down ass up. She was in the perfect position for me to just mount her on the table and claim her as mine right in front of Zeke. My cock began to twitch at the thought of claiming her in such an aggressive way while emasculating Zeke and stripping him of his arrogant attitude about sex. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm myself enough to get through this session.

Placing the small bowl of warming oil at her feet between her legs. I dipped my fingers into the oil and drizzled the heated oil along her upper and lower body making sure a copious amount of oil landed on her ass and legs. I poured a generous amount onto my hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil. I walked to the front of the table where Michonne was resting her head. I positioned myself in front of her. Using the back of my hands, to slowly brush up and down her back and along her arms spreading the oil across her mocha skin. Widening my fingers, as my firm, warm hands rub up and over the mound of her ass lightly brushing my thumbs against her inner folds. Heat was already pulsing from her center.

"Ohh," she moaned from this light initial rubbing. God that was music to my ears and to my cock that was awakened again by this dark beauty. This spurred me on as I continued to spread the oil across her skin lightly massaging her muscles as I went. I repeated the motion again, and she moaned once more, but the moan was more profound, and it vibrated through her entire body.

" Do you like that Michonne," I asked huskily as I silken her skin with more oil.

She responded with a breathy "Yes."

Glancing in the direction of where Zeke is sitting just to make sure he was watching what I was doing and how I was turning on 'his woman'. I tilt my head to the side as I speak to Zeke who is staring at the floor his face set.

"So Zeke do you see how I am touching Michonne and how she is responding to my touch. A woman needs a man who can pay attention to all of the movements of her body and anticipate her needs. See how my hands are exciting her." He raises his eyes to me, and I see the muscle in his jaw twitch as he looks towards the table at Michonnes glistened form.

"Yes, I see Dr. Grimes," he said through gritted teeth.

Her arousal scented the air in the room even more as I spoke to Zeke. Was she becoming turned on more I wondered? The heady scent of her was making my entire body throb. Michonne opened her legs further for me as I traced Michonnes outer folds while applying pressure to her clitoral hood as my thumbs explored. "Yes…fuck..yes," she says breathlessly. I see her center becoming slicker with her juices. I want to make her cum.

Even if I can't have her as mine at least, I will know I brought her some of the pleasure she has been craving. I slipped my index finger inside I soon found her bundled spot of her slick core that was just as wet but so much warmer than her mouth. I quickly found a rhythm that brought forth more of her moans that I desired.

Michonne swiftly raised her head from the headrest and turned her head towards me her eyes wide and pleading as my finger continued to stroke her most intimate spot.

"No..no.. please…please." She panted as she began rocking her body against my finger. Using my thumb, I circled her now swollen clit.

"No, what Michonne. Why are you saying no?" My voice was husky and commanding as I stared at her.

"Please don't make me cum not in here." I see her eyes glance towards the direction were Zeke is sitting, but I don't care.

"But isn't that what you want. Don't you want to cum Michonne?" I insert another finger into her now sloppy wet pussy and continue to mercilessly stimulate her top wall. Unable to hold her head steady she lowers it back to the table as she prepares to ride the wave of her orgasm. I hear the sound of a door click, but I don't break rhythm to check. I am focused on this beautiful woman and the pleasure I am giving sounds of her moans and the rhythmic juicy sound of my fingers slipping in and out of her heat is all that can be heard in the room. She is so close I can feel her walls tighten and throb around my fingers, but I want to feel her breaking apart on my tongue, crying out my name as her orgasm rocks her body. Quickly removing my fingers I grab Michonne by her upper thighs jerking her body to the end of the table and bury my tongue deep inside of her. Sliding my tongue over her clit giving her the stimulation she needs to push her over the edge.

"Oh my fucking god… Rick!" she cried out.

She coats my face with her nectar as her body shivers and quake around my face. I lap up every precious drop of her sweet essence.


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing in chapter two is **thatmatsaidwelcome**. This amazingly talented writer is a veteran when is comes to delivering consistent naughty Richonne goodness. She will have you fanning yourself and looking for a cool drink by the time you get to the end of the story. So buckle up and get ready for our next session with Dr. Grimes.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Day 3**_

 **Zeke POV**

I'm really trying to keep an open mind about this. It was Michonne's idea, A sex therapist to help with our intimacy problems. Who does that? Our friendship has been going strong for years. I've always found Michonne attractive. Her eyes are mesmerizing and her smile could light up the world. There really are no words to describe her body. It's a fucking work of art. If Di Vinci could see it, he would study it, and diagram it and then paint it for the entire world to see. She made all my girlfriends jealous, wondering if we were sleeping together behind their backs. I'm not a cheater so she was never an issue, at least to me she wasn't. Then call it fate if you will, we were both single at the same time and decided to give us a go. It seemed like the most plausible next step for our long term friendship. The dates we went on as a couple were just like the times we hung out as just friends except we held hands. We didn't attempt kissing until the third date. It was a bit awkward at first, but we worked it out. These lips know how to kiss a woman no matter what Dr. Grimes says. Besides kissing can be overrated sometimes.

So now I'm here trying to learn how to please my lady. I'm a grown ass man, why do I need to be taught the ins and outs of the female form. I've been an expert for years. I've never had any woman complain before, as a matter of fact, they ALWAYS come back for more. It's just Michonne is different. She's not talkative like she was when we were just friends. It's like she expects me to know what she's thinking by her just looking at me. The more I tell her to talk, the more tight lipped she becomes. I was kind of surprised that she suggested we see a therapist about our issues. I was willing to forge ahead, keep going like we were, it wouldn't have been bad forever, right? As long as we've been friends, we're supposed to be together, it just makes sense. Me, the handsome brown skinned man with the long grey locs paired with the dark skinned beauty with dark brown locs of her own. We are perfect for each other. We just have this issue. All I want is to find out what to do to make her tremble underneath me and since she won't tell me, we're here in Dr. Richard Grimes' office again.

It's pretty basic considering how much he charges per hour, but I guess that's something that I have to get over; can you put a price on a mind numbing orgasm? After what happened the last session, I'm surprised there are no red lights and mirrors on the ceiling. He was touching her in ways that had her body singing, I felt so uncomfortable I had to leave the damn room. I waited outside that door for over thirty minutes, listening to her moan over and over again. I don't know what the hell he was doing to her, but I've never heard her sound like that. Ever. That had to be more than just a massage. When she came out she was almost glowing, her skin was dewy and she couldn't look me in the eyes. Dr. Grimes had that smug ass look on his face and he kept licking his lips. I had to go look up his credentials again after we left. All his reviews were five star and sung his praises, although his technique might be unorthorthodox, they seem to work and help to bring couples closer together. That's what Michonne wants, so I'm here in this office again trying to figure out what she wants so we can go on about our lives. She can be the goddess to her king like she's supposed to be.

Once all the pleasantries were out of the way, we got down to the nitty gritty. He asked all the same questions that he did before and we answered them. He didn't seem too impressed with our answers. I really didn't care that much about the questions anyways. He asked if we made any headway from the last session. Michonne's glare told him no. I tried again with the massage techniques he taught us, even used the oil, but she wasn't into it so I stopped and went to watch t.v. He went down the list, asking more intimate questions and checked off everything as he asked them. Then came the question that shook me when Michonne answered it.

"Have you ever failed to reach orgasm when you were intimate with Ezekiel?" I almost pounded my chest, because although the sex wasn't porn worthy, I have never failed to get Michonne off. I'm Ezekiel King. You gotta trust the king. I've blown backs out and stroked a cervix so good, I've left women drooling. Failed to reach orgasm. What does that even mean?

"Yes."

"What?" Did she really just say yes. I looked at her wide eyed with my mouth open. Every single moan and cry of pleasure that I've ever heard come from her mouth flashed through my mind. I've felt her tighten around me and shudder in pure ecstasy. "What?" Then it dawned on me. "You mean you've been…" please don't let her say it.

"Faking them."

"Shit." She said it. I hung my head in my hand. I can't believe this. I'm Ezekiel King. I'm a fucking tiger in bed and she's been faking. "Why?"

"I just never got there. I tried. I thought that it would get better after a few times, that maybe we just needed to explore each other more. I mean, you are always so animated and theatrical when we're intimate. It really never does anything for me, but you seem excited by it." She took a deep breath and looked me right in my eyes. "I didn't want you to feel inadequate."

Dr. Grimes office was a no blame zone so I couldn't tell her that if she wasn't getting off it wasn't because of me. I've done everything to her body that I know of to make a woman happy. But like I said Michonne is different. There wasn't much else to say after that. She didn't look at me and I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She called me theatrical, but she needs an Oscar for her performances. Dr. Grimes gave us a homework assignment; we had to go home and I was supposed to sit behind Michonne and allow my voice to get her off while she sat there naked in a chair. Communicate to her what I wanted to do to her, and how I wanted her body to respond to me. She wasn't allowed to look at me and I wasn't allowed to be in front of her. Apparently just the sound of my voice and the descriptions of how I would caress and play with her body, were supposed to make her quiver in excitement. He said I would know because I would see her chest rise and fall, I would see her lips part and I would see and smell her arousal. Seemed easy enough, I like to talk. I think I talked to her for a good thirty minutes and all I could smell in the air was the vanilla candle that Michonne lit before we started.

* * *

 _ **Day 4**_

Dr. Grimes didn't seem too disappointed that we failed the homework assignment. I think I saw him smile about it. So the activity for day four started with some more sensual touching in his deeper guidance room . He had Michonne lay down on his cushioned table. He told me to place my pointer and middle fingers on the inside of her thigh near her knee. I did that. Apparently Michonne was supposed to give me some sort of reaction when I touched her. She didn't. So Dr. Grimes demonstrated on her other leg, in case I was using too much pressure or moving too fast. As soon as his fingers touched her skin she inhaled and her leg twitched, I think I saw goosebumps.

I tried it again. Still nothing. He said he'd put it on our homework list.

"Do you mind if I undress you Michonne?" Dr. Grimes asked her.

To my surprise she allowed him to undress her. He slipped her shoes off her feet and pulled her skirt down her legs. He started for the buttons on her shirt, but I told him that I'd do it. Seven buttons I opened and she looked at him the entire time. When I reached for her bra, she stopped me saying she'd do it herself. She never likes when I do that. She kept staring him in his eyes. I had to keep clearing my throat so that she would notice that I was still there. I guess she noticed me, because she handed me her panties once she took them off. I stared at them in my hand and then Dr. Grimes took them from me saying that I needed my hands to participate. I didn't see where he put them.

Dr. Grimes asked Michonne if she'd ever failed to reach an orgasm when she pleasured herself. She said never. He then asked her to show us (if she didn't mind) how she brought herself to climax. I was about to object, but she agreed before I could say no. He sat down in his chair, crossed his legs and with his notepad in his hand he started writing. He talked to her as she began, telling her to relax and do whatever she liked to do to herself. That we were just spectators to her self pleasure. We both watched her fingers rub the folds of her pussy and caress her clit, in no time she was so wet. I didn't know she could get that wet, so quickly. I wasn't allowed to touch her because she was supposed to be showing me what she liked. She used both hands, her left hand to stroke her pink protruding pearl, as the fingers of her right hand kneaded her breast, pinching and twirling her nipple between her fingers. I watched her hands for about 10 minutes before her breath started to quicken and her moans got louder. When I finally looked at her face, she was looking at him. Then her eyes closed and her back arched and she went quiet reaching her peak and shuddering with pleasure. It was so fucking beautiful and she didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

The doctor waited until her breathing went back to normal before he said anything. "Did you see how she did that Ezekiel?" He asked me needing to clear his throat before he did.

"Hmm?"

"Did you see how she pleasured herself, brought herself to climax?" He started loosening his tie.

"Yes. Yes I did." I told the good doctor trying to figure out why she wasn't looking at me.

"Would you like to try it?" He motioned towards her with his hand. "See if you can make her climax again?"

"Again? She just did, I don't know if she can handle another one so soon." I looked at him then back at her, trying to get her to see me.

"Oh she looks like someone who can handle multiple orgasms." Why the hell does he keep staring at her like that? And she's smiling at him. "Why don't you start by touching her clit. It's still sensitive, so start with a light touch."

"Didn't we do this last time we were in here?" I questioned him.

"Yes, we did Zeke. It doesn't hurt to refresh our memories and I do believe you left the room early that session, so you didn't have the pleasure of seeing everything Michonne experienced." I couldn't argue with him there, I had to leave the room. Michonne assured me that the rest of the session was exactly what she needed, but she didn't elaborate beyond that. So here I am standing here about to touch her at the request of Dr. Grimes, as if I need permission. She finally looked at me as I brought my hand to her sex. I felt nervous and she looked worried. When I took a deep inhale all I could smell was her in the air. I licked my lips and smiled at her, tentatively touching her. She was warm and slick still. I used my thumb to brush across her clit. She seemed to respond to my touch. Her legs tensed a bit.

"That's good right?" I asked her for reassurance.

"Mmm." It was a short moan. She nodded her head and looked at me. I pressed a little harder and she moaned a little more. It was the same moan I've always heard.

"Does that feel okay Michonne?" Dr. Grimes asked her with a worried and apprehensive tone. I waited for her response, but it never came. I started moving my thumb up and down over her clit attempting to go further down to touch and enter her, but she tensed up. It was barely noticeable, but I saw it and felt it. Apparently so did Dr. Grimes who was up out of his seat and standing opposite me at her head. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if we need to stop just let me know." He said to her all smooth and deep in that stupid southern drawl of his. She shook her head no and he started talking again. "I want you to feel relaxed, calm your mind so that your senses are heightened. Especially your sense of touch." He looked at me and smiled. "Ezekiel, you keep doing that and I'll help Michonne to relax more." I started to move my thumb again and then I saw him dip his head to her ear and he whispered something. I saw Michonne shake her head yes and then his hand was on her stomach. Her very flat, very toned, very bare stomach. He trailed his fingers up her body stopping at her breasts and circling her areola and nipple. My thumb started to feel more wetness as it slipped further down her slit.

"That feels good." She whispered quietly. Just as I began to smile at her admission, I looked up and she was looking at him. He dipped his head down again and she moaned loud. I watched her toes curl and her stomach tremble. I was pretty proud of myself until I heard what sounded like sucking and licking. I looked up at her face and the doctor still had his head down. Was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Dr. Grimes?" He lifted his head and sure enough her nipple was glistening. I lifted my hand from Michonne and pointed at him. "Is this how your sessions are always run? This a lot more than hands on; its lips tongue and fingers. Can you even do this?" After what happened at the other sessions, I shouldn't be surprised, but damn, how many more places on Michonne does he need to put his lips?

"I assure you Ezekiel, I'm not doing anything that Michonne hasn't given me permission to do."

"You're okay with this Michonne?" I had to ask because although she wasn't rejecting him in any way, I assumed we were here to fix us, not be part of some therapy induced threesome. Again.

"Ezekiel it's fine. Rick is just trying to help us. He's a professional after all." I stared at Michonne, like she had three heads. I'm old enough to know what professional looks like, and this shit ain't it. But what can I do, we're here because she wanted to get help with this aspect of our relationship. I just crossed my arms and blew out a breath.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" Dr. Grimes said to her. She nodded yes and his head dipped down again. Stupid fucker. I looked up at the ceiling counted to 12 to get my mind right and then looked back down at them. Shit. He had moved over to her other nipple and the licking was louder now. His hand trailed down her chest past her stomach down to her parted legs. I could see everything. He played and plucked and tapped on her clit. It had to be extra sensitive , I could see how swollen it was. She widened her legs more for him and he sunk his fingers inside her. She moaned and reached up to grab his hair.

"Ohhh…..Fuck…." She moaned.

I swear he started moaning too, but I really couldn't tell because she was so loud. I've never heard her like that before. His fingers were moving in and out of her and then they would stop moving. He moved his mouth back up to her ear and he started talking to her again. I wish I knew what he was saying. Whatever it was, she liked it because she took a quick inhale of breath and held it. He started moving his fingers again, faster this time and all I could hear was the sound of him pumping his fingers in and out of her tight hot pussy while she grew wetter. His fingers were saturated with her sweet juices as she dripped all on his hand. She closed her eyes and gripped his arms with her hands before biting her lip and closing her legs around his hand to usher in the most melodic sounding orgasm that I've ever heard.

"Oh..Oh..Oh..Yes! Ahhhh…"

They were both breathing hard, his hair was clinging to his forehead and she still held onto him. It took a while for her to come back down. She finally let go of him, and she raked her hand over her face, blowing out a breath and smiling. Dr. Grimes slowly pulled his fingers out of her and stood up breathless and flushed.

"Good job Michonne." He told her rubbing his fingers in the palm of his hand. "That was exactly what I wanted for you. How do you feel?"

"That was amazing." She took a deep breath through her nose. "I feel amazing."

"I'm glad." He said to her, while she looked up at him. I coughed to make my presence known. "Ezekiel. Um. Yeah." Was he stuttering? "As you can see, Michonne has no problem with achieving orgasm, multiples at that. With little effort, I was able to bring her to one fairly quickly. It seems she responds well to g spot stimulation." He looked down at her face. "She seems to also like her nipples licked and sucked and don't forget to talk to her too." She smiled at him. What the hell did he say to her? He walked around to stand in front of her feet and placed his hand in his pocket pulling out her panties. He slipped them back on her feet and up her legs, Michonne lifted her ass so he could finish pulling them back up. He handed her her bra that was on the floor and then her skirt and blouse. She sat up and got dressed, standing up to slip on her heels. She still hadn't looked at me. I cleared my throat and Dr. Grimes spoke.

"So I'll see you two next time."

"Yes, we're looking forward to it." Michonne said to him. She pulled me by the arm to get me to move. I couldn't take my eyes off of Dr. Grimes. He made Michonne cum. Again. And I'm still no closer than before we started this. My feet finally started to move and we were walking out the door, I turned to glance at him again and he was rubbing his lips with his fingers. Those same fingers that he just had inside Michonne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prodicalviews** is going to close out this naughty session with Michonne's POV. **Prodicalviews** is an all-star when it comes to dishing out the seductive sexual salaciousness that is Richonne. If you have not read any of her other work, we recommend that you check out her personal FanFiction page. You will not be disappointed.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **D**_ _ **ay 5**_

"Here we go," Ezekiel mutters from beside me. Twisting the key, he turned the engine off, his back falling against the car seat, visibly deflated. I looked straight ahead at Dr. Grimes's building. Both nervous and excited about our next session.

"You don't sound too excited," I mentioned, following him out the car. I threw my purse over my shoulder.

He shook his head, "We've been here how many times? Four already? So far it's gotten us nowhere." He slammed the car door shut.

Frustration welled up within me. I was doing this for us. I wanted everything to work out between us. However, Zeke hasn't bothered to take Rick's instructions seriously. "If you would just pay attention things could change today, Zeke." He began making his way to the office and fell behind his long strides.

"Are you trying to tell me I don't know how to please you, Michonne?" He questioned. "I know everyone's different, but I know what I'm doing. Maybe it's you that need to try harder." A tint of ire and frustration could be heard in his tone. I looked away deciding to hold my tongue. We didn't need an argument right before heading inside. Rick was a Sex therapist, not a relationship counselor. An air of familiarity settled around me as we made our way in the office. I mentally checked off our schedule. "We're heading to the counseling room," I said after noticing that he was leading me in the wrong direction.

"I knew that." He grumbled changing course.

With an audible sigh, Zeke's knuckles rapped against the door. We were immediately greeted by a pair of blue eyes that made my heart throb.

"Ezekiel," he greeted, his eyes shortly sought out my own, and they dropped to my lips before darting back up to my eyes. "Michonne, come in." He finished, holding the door open and ushering us to our seats. As usual, he took his place in the seat before us, picking up a booklet.

"I trust, both of your weekends was eventful?" He says crossing his leg. My eyes cut to Ezekiel who shrugged, refusing to delve into any details of our failed coupling.

"It's progressing. We still have a lot to work on, and hopefully, we'll gain some more insight today." I offered.

Rick's gaze landed on me. Only I could see the small smirk playing on his lips.

"That's good. We've had four sessions and even after all this is over, expect there to be some rough bumps before the smooth ride." He thumbed the cap off his pen and turned the pages of his book. "Today we're focusing on orgasms and positions. Solely for Michonne's pleasure." I felt his eyes on me when he said those last words and my body shivered. This pull I had towards him was palpable, and I feared I wasn't the only one to notice the attraction.

Zeke cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but why has every session been about Michonne? What about my pleasure?"

Rick tilted his head and flipped through more pages of his book. "Was there a misunderstanding at the very beginning of our sessions? Because what I've gathered was, Michonne is the only one have a problem achieving climax. You, on the other hand, have had no issue." Zeke fell silent, and it served him right. He always made me second guess myself, was I doing too much and was I not doing something right?

"Besides," he continued. "Sex isn't enjoyable unless your counterpart is savoring the experience." Rick's eyes settled on Ezekiel. "We can postpone this session if this is causing any problems…"

"No, no. Continue."

"Good. As I was saying, today we'll focus on the climax. There are many ways for a woman to orgasm. I'm sure you both remembered the last few sessions." That was directed to me. I could almost see the intensity behind his gaze; feel the heat behind his words. Swallowing the log in my throat, I nodded. Rick smiled, scribbling a few notes down. He stood up. "We'll be  
using the other room for this session. If you'll follow me." The deeper guidance room. Just the thought of it sent fire shooting through my veins. Zeke froze beside me but still followed Rick into the next room.

"I want you both to be comfortable." He said locking the door behind us than moving around some items in the room. Rick brought out a small black box. The box was sealed telling me  
that its contents were new.

"I want us to explore four ways we can get you to cum, Michonne." I was never going to get used to his coarse language.

"Would you be willing to tell me how you go about pleasing yourself?"

I looked to Zeke's blank expression to Rick's face. The question was directed to me. "Oh, I-"

"Remember there's no need to be shy. Take your time." He reminded me.

"I guess I masturbate like every other woman. You've seen me do it."

"Just clitoral stimulation then?" I felt warmth creep up my neck settling in my cheeks as I nodded. "You've never tried stimulating yourself vaginally?"

Ezekiel scoffed. "Women can't cum with just penetration, Dr. Grimes." I was embarrassed with Ezekiel's know it all persona.

"Well, we're not talking about other women, just Michonne. And it's very much possible. But we'll get to that eventually. For now, let's just focus on what you're familiar with." He told me.

Rick tore the seal from the box, quickly moving to throw the wrapper in a bin. He came back settling in front of us. "Before we get into any demonstrations I want to make sure we're good to move forward." He stared at us.

Zeke sighed. "We're good to go." He said.

"Yeah," I confirmed my eyes were glued to his fingers that made quick work opening the box. He pulled a long sleek gray object. He held it up before us.

"This is a vibrator. Personally, I always encourage couples to use sex toys."

Ezekiel was already shaking his head. "I don't think I need sex toys."

"Maybe, but sex is all about exploration. Doing something that scares and excites you. The excitement itself is pleasurable." He clicked something, and the object started humming in his hand. Then he switched it off. "We'll get to this too." He promised me.

Rick rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and clasped his hands together. "Michonne, for this I'll need you to show me exactly how you touch yourself." _Jesus. Again?_

"You can start with taking your pants off. That is if you're okay with that."

"It's alright," I tell him. Rick has already seen me fully naked. He's had his mouth on me, his tongue in me. I can masturbate in front of him one more time. My hand hooked the top of my jeans, and I rolled them down my legs taking my underwear with them. Zeke quickly picked them up, giving Rick a strange look. Rick only smiled, but his eyes were clouded with lust. Rick pulled a rolling chair from the corner of the room. He gestured for me to go on the bed. The sheets were a different color; I could smell the new clean odor before my back hit the mattress.

Turning to Ezekiel, he motioned for him to get on the bed with me. My thighs were locked together, blocking everyone's view.

"Good," His tone was encouraging. "If you can, Ezekiel, try to make Michonne comfortable. Try to arouse her." I froze at the instruction. It shouldn't surprise me, but when Zeke's hand brushed against my knee I felt cold but slowly I opened my legs. I sought Rick's eyes out. Grabbing his attention, I let my hand drift between my legs. Rick rolled his chair closer to the end of the bed, getting a closer view.

"Now, what's the first thing you do Michonne. Show us, it's important for Ezekiel to know this." There was a noticeable change in his voice. It was deeper, huskier. My body was heating up, but Ezekiel's hand was throwing me off. I touched my dry folds, trying to get in the mood.

Rick looked at me, noticing my plight. He rolled his chair a little closer while Ezekiel's attention was glued between my thighs. His finger brushed the sole of my feet and my body shivered. Not once did my gaze drift to Zeke.

Rick understood what I needed. What I craved. My finger touched my clit, adding a little pressure, I moved in slow, steady circles. He soon covered my foot. The heat from his hand sending tingles straight up my spine. My head fell back against the mattress feeling wetness finally cover my fingers.

"Ezekiel you can move your hand now," Rick instructed. I thought I caught something sharp in the instruction. In his tone. I hear the wheels of Rick's chair make its way beside me, no longer at the foot of the bed.

"Michonne, don't stop touching yourself until you come." Then I felt his hand on my thigh. It was a sensitive area for me. He lightly ran his palm over the skin, close to my pussy but not quite touching.

"This is an erogenous zone." He explained. My finger kept circling the nub between my legs, I could already hear the movement as the area became soaked. "The more you massage this area, the wetter she gets." I closed my eyes letting the feel of his calloused hand washed over me. Exerting right amount of pressure my back arched of the bed. My finger taking up a furious pace as I chased my orgasm. My gasps were the only sound I heard when I tumbled over the edge, shaking.

When I came to, my hands moved from my mound. "That's one way to masturbate," Rick said. "In fact, that method is most preferred. May I?" He was asking for permission to touch me. I nodded, and Rick got up, abandoning his rolling chair.

On his knees, he settled on the bed beside me with Ezekiel on my other side. Observing.

"Most women don't know about this, Can you turn over?" I nodded flipping over on my stomach. Rick gripped my hips, raising my ass up in the air. His hand then cupped my mound, and I couldn't help the moan that slipped past my lips. "But it's more pleasurable stroking the clit. Much like a man would masturbate." I was skeptical but all the more curious. Rick's fingers formed a 'v'. "But there's a vast difference." The two digits lined up along the outside of my folds, he made the 'v' of his fingers tighter, trapping my engorged clit between them. "Now when I move my fingers up then down, that's another way you can masturbate." I only felt the pressure of my folds being pressed against my nub, but when his fingers jerked my clit up my hips bucked against his hand.

"There it is." He mumbles. His fingers were slow, but the pace started getting faster when my breathing became audibly erratic and unsteady. All I felt was wetness seeping down my thighs. Rick kept stroking my clit, every so often speeding up a little faster than the pace he set for me. I was burning for a release. My hand reached out to grip his arm behind me, squeezing it.

"Now Ezekiel," Rick's voice was gruff when he spoke again. "It's important to note her reactions. They give you a clue. Does she want more pressure? Want it slower? Right now she wants it faster." And that's exactly what I got. My fingers dug into his arm. The onslaught of sensations becoming too much for me. My eyes fluttered shut, and I cried out as I found my release. Rick dropped his hand. Rick leaned back on his heels, collecting himself. His eyes were his tell. They were wild with need, hungry for more. I saw it all until he closed them. He seemed tamer when he opened them. He picked up the gray vibrator.

"Are you catching everything this far?" It was directed to Ezekiel who remained mute, but I saw the tent outlined in his pants.

"I see _everything._ " He broke his silence.

"Now, vaginal orgasms. Michonne will you please turn and lay on your back again. Have you  
done it before? I don't think you've answered that." Like Zeke, I wasn't so sure it was possible, so I shook my head. "I tried," I confessed. "But I never quite got there." My body was limp, and I was floating on cloud nine from my orgasms. Rick hummed at my admission. A thoughtful look on his face.

"Let's fix that." He moved on the bed so that he was kneeling between my thighs. Using his hands, he pushed them further apart. From the spot, I was able to raise my head and see Rick's erection straining against his pants. His covered his fingers with my wetness. "It's important to make sure she's wet enough, or enough lubricant is applied to your fingers." He mentions. The digits pressed against my wet entrance and I sighed, relishing in how easy they slid inside the tight channel. They moved in and out slowly, and my pussy clenched around them. "Whenever you feel her squeezing your fingers, take that as a good sign." Rick pinned my legs against the mattress then curled his fingers upwards, making a 'come here' gesture against my walls.

"Rick!" The shout slipped from my lips before I could stop it. My toes curled into the sheets and my clit begged for attention as the pressure doubled. He pressed up against my walls and moved the two digits faster. There was nothing I could do to stop my nerves from boiling over. The pleasure consuming my body. With his fingers still curled deep inside me, I came. Moaning his name in the heat of the moment. If it bothered him, he didn't say anything. I was sated but empty when his fingers slid out. He clenched his jaw, flexing his fingers.

"Maybe I should try this time." Ezekiel offered. The glare direct towards Rick was harsh. Again, Rick leaned back on his heels, his fingers still glistening from my wetness.

'Um, good idea." He picked up the gray sex toy handing it over to Zeke. Rick moved from the spot between my legs. Sliding off the bed. Zeke took his spot.

"Damn." Zeke swallowed.

Rick cleared his throat, standing behind Zeke's frame. "This is simpler. Combine the two methods. Only this time instead of using your fingers use the toy." We waited as Zeke fiddled with the vibrator before it started humming. I felt his hands settle between my legs, spreading my soaked folds apart. I was sensitive so when he pressed the toy against my entrance my body shook with renewed need.

"Good. Now you saw how she touched herself earlier. Do the same thing." Zeke's thick thumb pressed against my nub, moving in slow, steady circles. I looked over his shoulder to see Rick studying me. He slipped one of the digits covered in my wetness into his mouth. Sucking it clean. I shuddered, the vibrating toy sliding in me, creating a steady pace. I felt overwhelmed; the look Rick was giving me coupled with the buildup between my thighs, I was almost there. Almost. After a while of maintaining his slow pace against my clit, Zeke released a frustrated groaned.

"This isn't working." He said.

"Orgasms aren't meant to be rushed."

"If she were going to cum, she would've done it by now." Ezekiel sneered making Rick sigh.

"Watch this," He motioned for Zeke to move but he remained stiff. "I can't exactly do my job unless you move Ezekiel." He glared at Rick's words but conceded, moving beside me.

"Michonne, lie on your stomach," Rick picked up the fallen discarded toy, the pressed it inside me from behind. Starting with long slow strokes while his other hand slipped under my stomach to massage me.

"These things can take time." He mutters, his thumb moved around the toy, and the vibration went up a notch. "Or it can come fast," Rick added more pressure to my clit. I lost all thought, I was lost in his eyes, in his voice, before I knew it my eyes were rolling to the back of my head. My toes curled, my back arched off the bed as the last orgasm rocked my core. Tremors were still shaking me by the time Rick moved away from my body.

"Now, next time we'll check your progress. Hopefully, everything that was done here can be taken, eh, home. Until next time." Rick was quick to exit the room before us.

Ezekiel's wet lips covered mine, his hands molded against my body. We were encased in darkness trying to capture the spark. A spark that wasn't there. I returned his kisses, feeling underwhelmed by the pleasure it gave me. So badly I wanted this. I thrust my hips against him harder. Trying to feel something, anything.

"Michonne." He growled against my mouth. I pushed my hips up harder.

"Michonne!" His words cut the air and I pulled my lips away from his. "This- This isn't working." He finally said. I was already cold so when his hands fell away it made no difference.

"We'll try-"

"I'm done fucking trying. Nothings working, Michonne. We went to that man, spent five sessions with him and nothing worked for us. This is all you." I wanted to hold tongue at Ezekiel's biting words. I wanted to.

"This is all me, Zeke really?"

"I've never had this problem with any other woman I've been with, Michonne. You want these things, you want too much from me and I've done everything, anything you asked. I'm satisfied, shouldn't that be enough for us?" My mouth fell open at the honesty in his voice. He was selfish.

"You and I both know it doesn't work that way Zeke. How do I want too much? You're supposed to be the man that gives me what I need, what I want."

"You have a problem with me but not Rick." My mouth clamped shut.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I've seen the way he looks at you Michonne. The way you react to his touch," He laughs. "That pussy had no problem getting wet earlier; you had no problem coming on his fingers or his mouth."

"Leave." I said. "We're done Zeke, I've tried, and I wanted us to try. But you're right. This isn't working. We're not working."

Zeke stood there gazing at me for a full minute, before his jaw twitched. "This is it?"

"Yes it is Zeke," I looked away from him. "Bye."

"Bye, Michonne." Then he left.

* * *

 _ **Day 6**_

There was only one day left. I've already paid for six days, and I had to at least get my money's worth. My break up with Ezekiel was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before we crumbled. Sex didn't define a relationship, but it was a crucial aspect of it. We simply didn't connect in that way. I made my way through Rick's office, heading to his personal room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

He opened the door, greeting me with a smile. "Michonne," he looked behind me taking note of Ezekiel's absence but still guided me inside. I took a seat. "So where is Ezekiel? Did he need a bathroom break? I swallowed, he gaze stared right through me. Crossing his legs, he pressed his pen to the corner of his mouth. "Ezekiel and I… We're no longer together," I confessed.

Rick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. But there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"We just aren't compatible."

"You mean he doesn't do anything for you." He changed my words, but it was the raw truth. "I should let you know now; you're too far gone for any refunds." I kind of figured that out but I didn't want that.

"I'm not here for that. I want to continue with the session." Rick tilts his head, those blue eyes brewing a quiet storm and a smile tugged at his pink lips.

"Since today was your last session." He threw his book on the side. "It would only make sense to incorporate everything we've done in our last five meetings." My body was already humming with the promise of pleasure.

"I think I can handle that," I tell him, his finger went up to his tie, and he loosened it.

"You can leave if you want to Michonne, I can understand." My head was shaking when he offered.

"I'm fine, I already paid for everything. I need to know it didn't just go to waste." Rick fixed me with a hot look. Wordlessly he got up, and I followed closely, knowing where we were headed.

Once inside he closed the door behind us. The air around us heavy with anticipation.

"You remembered how this all started?" His voice was soft and so close behind me.I nodded.

"With a kiss." He hummed. He was right behind me, I could feel the heat rolling off his shoulders, and his breath against my skin.

"Turn around, Michonne." He instructed. My mouth was dry, but my skin was burning with need. Turning around, I looked up at him, my breath catching when I saw the desire in his eyes.

"A kiss." He repeated before cupping my chin and closing his mouth over mine. My hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue slipped past my lips, delving into my mouth. Exploring, much like he did before. His hands snaked around my waist pulling me firmly against his front. I felt every hard inch of him pressed against my stomach. It did nothing but trigger waves of arousal. He pulled his lips away. "You don't know how bad I've wanted this Michonne. I've done nothing but think of you. Kissing you again," His hand moved down to my hips, "Touching you again," He moved his head to the side, his tongue darting out to lick the side of my neck.

"Tasting you…" I was melting into him. My body openly accepting what I've craved since I first met him. His touch. His need.

"Let's take this off." He pulled at my shirt.

Taking a step back he watched with hooded eyes as I pulled the top over my head. Revealing a black lacy bra. "We'll take things up a notch." He helped me free my breasts from their confines. They felt heavy when the fabric slipped away. His mouth went down, he closed his mouth around my nipples. Each wet stroke of his tongue sent bolts of pleasure to my mound.

"Rick." I breathed. He tweaked my other nipple in response. I tugged at his hair, wanting us to explore the next step.

"Mmm, and what's after the kiss?" He releases my nipple with a pop. I swore my knees went weak when he stared at me. He looked as if he wanted to eat me alive.

"Take this off." He pulled at the material of my skirt. Then took a step back, pulling his tie over his head. Quickly pulling the black skirt down my legs along with my panties I kicked them to the side. I watched him strip before me while I took my time walking backward until my knees met the back of the bed. The sheets were new, I noticed.

"You know what comes, next Michonne." He finally answers my question. And I did know. Falling back on the bed I spread my legs wide enough to accommodate the width of his shoulders, my pussy already glistening under the room's light. He stalked over to the bed, spreading my legs a little wider. "It's always important to please your woman." He buried his nose in my center and inhaled deeply. All the blood in my body settles in that little bundle of nerves below.

I dug my fingers in his hair when his tongue slipped between my folds, lapping at my nub. Closing his mouth over it, it latch onto to it quickly flicking his tongue.

"Ohhh fuck, Rick." I cried, absorbing every sensation that tackled my body. He added his fingers, curling them up against my wall, massaging it. He was filling me with his fingers but I still felt empty, I wanted more. When he sucked my clit again my eye squeezed shut as an orgasm rolled over me. He lapped up every drop of my cum before sitting up on his knees. Rick still had his pants on, but he looked to be rectifying his current state. Biting my lip, with heavy lids I watched every movement his hands made, he releases his buckle, slipped it through the loops of his pants. I watch his fingers grasp the zipper, pulling the little object down. My breath caught as his cock sprang free.

"We haven't thoroughly explored positions in our last session." He mentions, his hand stroking his cock. Rick rolled a condom of his length. "We'll start with a classic." He moved back to the bed. Rick grabbed my waist, turning me over, so my hips were in the air.

"Fuck!" I gasped against the sheets when I tongue pressed into me from behind, his fingers dug into the flesh of my hips. Cold air hit my damp lips, and his tongue was soon replaced with the head of his cock. With a firm, steady stoke he sunk into me and it was a heady feeling. I felt full so full. I heard his moan behind me.

Then he started moving. This. This is exactly what I've been missing. What I've been craving. I threw my hips back against his cock. Meeting every thrust, he gave me. "How does that feel?" He questions during his slow past.

"So good." I moaned, drowning in pleasure.

"I'm glad." I felt shift behind me, and he leaned his weight on my waist. He eased back and slammed his hips against mine. The breath left me when I cried his name. His strokes were punishing, and he kept me trapped against the bed. I was close. So close. Then everything stopped.

"We're going to try something called the fusion." I frowned getting up on my knees. Rick sat up on the bed, his cock wet with my arousal. "Come over here, I'll show you." I obeyed taking his hand. He moved me on his thighs, so I was nearly sitting on his lap. "Put your legs on my shoulder." Bracing my hands behind me so I wouldn't lose my balance, I place my legs on either side of his head. He kissed my ankle before I sank down on his length. His gaze locked with mine then I started to rock my hips, taking what I needed from him.

"That's right," He encouraged arousal making his voice deep. "Take what you need. That's what this is all about." I threw my head back with wild abandoned, moving my hips faster, shifting my body to the right spot.

That same spot the made me quake. Rick's thumb sneaked between my legs, bumping against my swollen clit. I saw stars every time my eyes fluttered shut. This is what I've been craving. Rick released a hiss when I clenched around him, riding out my orgasm. He was still pumping into me as my body went lax. He still had a tight hold on my legs, his hips bucked up against mine, and I looked at him, our eyes locked together as he came with a deep groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

 **IsisNicole** and **thematsaidwelcome** are back with an epilogue that will be closing out our therapy sessions. With Michonne no longer his patient, let's see what side effects there will be to the doctor's unusual techniques.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **6 months later**

"How are you both doing I am Dr. Morgan James." He politely shakes each of their hands before taking a seat in the armchair that is in front of the couch that Rick and Michonne now occupy. " I understand you have come here because you are thinking about getting married within the next year…. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is," answering in unison.

Morgan chuckles as he adjusts his the cuffs of his sleeve and straightens his glasses. "I can tell that this still a very fresh and growing relationship."

Rick grabs Michonnes hand and holds it tight while staring into her bright eyes. "It is but we have been taking things slow for the most part, and before we take that leap, we want to make sure our communication and other things are where they should be." Michonne nodded as she continued to gaze at Rick her eyes never leaving his.

He opens the manila folder in his lap and flips through a few pages. "Good, so let's get started then. I've read both of your profiles extensively, and I must say they read like a front page story of the Enquirer." He closes the folder and places it on the side table next to his chair.

Rick scoots to the edge of the couch. Using his hand to rub the back of his neck as he cleared his throat "Yes, we know our situation didn't come about under the best circumstances but it has turned into something much more since then, and we want to continue growing together." He glances towards Michonne who has also changed her position on the couch to sit close to Rick and slide her arm into his.

"So let's just discuss… these circumstances," Dr. Morgan adjusts his wire-framed glasses once more as he reaches for the notepad and pencil that are on the side table."Shall we? I want you both to tell me what made you step over that line and pursue this."

"I guess I will go first since I initiated the first contact. I was just blown away when I first saw her. She just radiated beauty, and her gorgeous smile took my breath away, but I could tell behind those doe brown eyes there was sadness. I could see it because I had the same look every time I looked at myself in the mirror. I knew she wasn't happy, but I still fought against thinking of her more than just a client. I only wanted to help, but from the moment my hands touched her, I felt the electricity run down my fingers and stir up my insides." Rick chuckles as he thinks about his next statement "It was so immediate I first thought it was static electricity build-up. You have to understand I was looking for the same thing that she was."

"Ok Michonne, Now your turn."

"In my previous relationship with Zeke, everything was played out in my head. I had to think about what I was doing, what I needed to do to make him happy, even how I needed to dress to make us look the way he wanted us to." She closed her eyes for a beat, before opening them again and looking at Morgan. "We just fell into something because it seemed like the right next step. Everything looked good on paper, you know." Michonne took a deep breath. "I wasn't really me, I was slowly morphing into a version of me that didn't look anything like me and was more like the way Zeke felt I should be. It was a lot of work. But when I met Rick, I felt as if he saw me, the real me and he wasn't afraid of it, he wanted to see more of just me. That first time he touched me, kissed me, I didn't think of anything except for how soft and truly amazing it was. It was just so easy with him." Michonne looked over and smiled at Rick, remembering when he whispered in her ear, "I'd give anything to make you mine and make you feel this good for the rest of your life." She looked back to Morgan before continuing. "I felt him all over my body days after I left that office. It wasn't just his kiss, it was something in his eyes that made me feel like he truly wanted me to be happy."

"Anything you wish to add Rick?"

"During those short sessions with her, it felt like there was no one else in the room but us. I know this may sound bad, but we fed off of each others energy. She revived a part of me that I long thought was dead. " Rick gestures at Michonne and back to himself with his free hand, " but now that we have spent time together and gotten to know each other we have built something together on more than just physical. I know she is my rock, and I am hers. When I am confused on what is the right action to take she always listens and offers her opinion." Rick lowers his head as he leans in closer to Michonne and takes her hand into his. "Yes… yes, I crossed the line, but in the end, it was worth it."

Dr. James just nodded his head as Rick spoke and jotted down notes periodically when he finished he focused his attention on Michonne who was still sitting side by side with her fingers intertwined with his.

"Michonne, I want to know do you have any regrets about how this relationship between you and Rick came to be. Have you made peace with your ex Ezekiel?

"The only regret I have is that I spent so much time trying to fix something that was never meant to be. No matter how hard I tried, there was no fix for it." Michonne shook her head from side to side. "I haven't spoken to him, and I don't feel like there is any peace to be made, it just didn't work out; door closed. But I will say, that if it weren't for my relationship with Zeke, and me trying so hard to get it to work, I never would have met Rick and known what true happiness really is." Michonne looked over at Rick as she squeezed his hand and he rubbed his thumb along the soft skin of her wrist. "I have no regrets, Dr. James."

"Good. Well, I definitely look forward to working with you both and please understand there will be other couples in the room so no need to be nervous. Also, my wife, Carol will be there to make sure everyone remains respectful and lines are not crossed."


End file.
